


Weddings

by Jaydenpaints



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Fluff, If You Squint - Freeform, Weddings, like very slight yohamari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 02:06:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14684187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaydenpaints/pseuds/Jaydenpaints
Summary: The Kurosawas and the Kazunos get married.





	Weddings

**Author's Note:**

> OK SO FIRST OFF, I USED A CATHOLIC WEDDING SPEECH BECAUSE IN KANAN'S CHOIR SIDE STORY SHE SAID THEY WERE CATHOLIC. Anyways pushing all that aside, comments are appreciated and I hope you enjoy!

“Onee-chan, does Ruby look good?” A voiced asked. The voice belonged to Ruby Kurosawa, a reddish-pink haired female tied up into a ponytail, and soft emerald eyes. 

“Hmm, hold on,” A pale hand reached out and fixed Ruby’s red crooked bow before studying Ruby again, “Perfect.” That was Dia Kurosawa, Ruby’s older sister by two years. Dia had inky black hair instead of Ruby’s reddish-pink but their eye color was the same and had a beauty mark under her mouth. 

“Do you think Leah-chan would like Ruby looking like this?” Ruby gestured to what she was wearing. She had on a dark gray dress shirt with a now straight red bow, black dress pants with white suspenders coming over her shoulders and onto the back of the dress pants and a white suit jacket wrapped around her waist. 

Dia smiled while patting Ruby on the head, “You look wonderful Ruby. I'm sure Leah would appreciate it.” 

“Thanks onee-chan! Ruby thinks Sarah-san would love to see you in your outfit!” Ruby giggled as she complimented Dia’s outfit for Sarah. Dia was wearing a red dress shirt with a black and white striped tie. She also wore a white suit jacket with white dress pants and her regulars white clips.

“W-well of course, S-sarah-san picked this out for me, she better l-like it.” Dia stuttered blushing madly while reaching for the bouquet of flowers to leave at Sarah’s door that were red and light blue.

“Let's go, we need to drop these off then be at the entrance to greet guest.” Dia said while holding the door open for Ruby and holding it with her back. Ruby nodded and grabbed her own bouquet of flowers for Leah that was a mix of purple and pink.

Walking out the door, both of the Kurosawas went down the corridor to their where their brides are getting ready. Dia walked up to the door and knocked on it gently but loud enough to be heard. When the door opened a familiar blond pop out of the other side.

“Mari-san, can you give these to Sarah-san and Leah-san. We're going to greet the guest that come.” Dia asked as she handed the flowers to Mari. Mari smiled as she nodded and closed the door so Dia or Ruby couldn't see their brides.

“Let's go help out Kanan-san and Yoshiko-san at the entrance now.” Dia said as she and Ruby walked down the corridor to the entrance.

——————————

“Oh shiny brides~! Your beautiful grooms wanted me to give you these!” Mari exclaimed excitedly as she handed their respective bouquets to each of them. Taking the flowers graciously, Sarah and Leah placed the bouquet of flowers onto the dresser and continued to finish getting ready.

“Nee-sama, can you zip this up for me?” Leah asked as she turned around, her white dress spinning with her along with her lavender hair. Sarah walked over to Leah and helped zip up the zipper to her wedding dress.

“You look beautiful Leah.” Sarah complimented her younger sibling, smiling. 

“You look beautiful as well, Nee-sama.” Leah said back as Sarah picked up her dress by the sides and did a small twirl. Leah nodded as Mari complimented them both, “Both of you look gorgeous! I'm sure Ruby and Dia will live to see you in them!”

Both of them faintly blushed at the mention of their lover’s name. Looking in the mirror, Sarah saw herself and Leah in the reflection.

Leah had her hair down then in her regular pigtails, not only that but she was wearing a sleeveless, snow white dress that ended below her knees.

Sarah on the other hand had her hair braided and let it rest against her shoulder. Her dress was white as well but, it had sleeves that covered her arm and the back of the dress was longer than the front.

Looking at the time, Mari noticed them that it was time for the ceremony and motioned them to follow her. Smiling at each other, Leah and Sarah both grabbed their bouquet and walked out after Mari.

——————————

The place was packed with family, friends, hell even people from Uchiura came to the wedding. Everyone was seated and in their best clothes, while Dia and Ruby stood up at the front. They both were nervous, but Ruby showed it more by trying to keep straightening her bow.

Upon someone making contact with Ruby’s shoulder, Ruby let out a cry and turned to see who it was. It was her best friend Hanamaru who had her hair up in a bun.

“Calm down a bit Ruby-chan, everything will turn out alright.” Hanamaru said comfortingly while patting Ruby on the shoulder.

“But what if I stutter? What if Leah-chan doesn't like what Ruby’s in?” Ruby questioned Hanamaru while trying to fix her already straight bow again. 

“If you stutter that's alright, and I'm sure Leah-chan will love what you're in Ruby-chan.” Hanamaru reassured her as she looked at the time.

“Ah! It almost time, zura! Do your best Ruby-chan!” Hanamaru exclaimed as she walked to the sides to stand next to Mari. When Hanamaru left Ruby started fidgeting more until a hand wrapping around her wrist stopped her.

“Ruby, don't worry so much alright.” Dia comforted Ruby softly. “It's the big day we finally get married to our lover.  
I'm positive that things will turn out amazing.”

Ruby smiled as she gave her signature move to Dia. Nodding, Dia patted Ruby’s head before moving back to her place.

The doors opened, and out came the two Kazuno sisters in their wedding dress holding their bouquet. When they stepped in the Kurosawas had a faint blush on their cheeks. Walking down the aisle, the Kazunos stepped slowly as a smile was upon their faces.

Getting to the end of the aisle, the Kazunos went to their respective lovers and stood beside them. Ruby took a quick glance at Leah and smiled at her while Dia held Sarah’s hand. The door of the chapel opened and out came Yoshiko with the rings on a black cushion. Dia’s ring for Sarah was a silver ring forming a rose with a diamond in the middle of the rose, while Ruby’s ring for Leah was silver as well but instead of the rose there was a ruby in the shape of a heart.

After Yoshiko handed the two rings to Dia and Ruby, she walked back to where Mari was and wrapped her hand around her waist. Turning to their partners, they waited for Kanan to start speaking.

“Do you take the Kazunos as your lawful wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish until death do you part?” Without hesitation, Dia and Ruby answered, “I do.”

"I take this ring as a sign of my love and faithfulness in the name of the father, the son and the holy spirit." Dia and Ruby spoke as they slipped their own ring onto the ring finger of their partner. Kanan smiled as she finally said the last words, “I now pronounce you, wife and wife. You may now kiss the bride”

Closing the gaps between the two couples, the couples kissed each other passionately before separating with a smile. Congratulations was thrown at the two, now married couples, as they thanked them repeatedly. In the end, everyone was happy and no one will break the bond that the Kurosawas and the Kazunos share.


End file.
